


Открытие

by WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Series: Сиреневый дым [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Покушение приводит к неожиданным изменениям в личной жизни.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo
Series: Сиреневый дым [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613575
Kudos: 9





	Открытие

**Author's Note:**

> Часть 1 цикла «Сиреневый дым». АУ финала «Трилогии Трауна».

Мало кто любит, когда его вызывают на ковер к начальству, особенно если недавно имело место какое-нибудь приключение с участием упомянутого начальства. Удовольствие от общения падает в разы, когда разговор начинается со слов: «Я хотел бы обсудить с вами то, что произошло на мостике четыре дня назад». 

После этой фразы Пеллеон машинально потрогал шею. Ощущение холодного металла у горла иногда появлялось спонтанно, и лишнее напоминание о случившемся отнюдь не радовало. Но если гранд-адмирал желал поговорить об этом, придется принять участие в обсуждении. 

— Что вы думаете о действиях Рукха? — спросил Траун, одновременно делая приглашающий жест рукой.

Капитан поерзал на стуле. Как бы ни было стыдно в этом признаваться, но Пеллеон о них практически не думал. Вернее, не понимал. 

Билбринджи. Разгар сражения. Все шло по плану — и вдруг превратилось в кошмар. Не успел Пеллеон дочитать сообщение с Вейланда, как серая туша телохранителя Трауна повисла у него на спине, кинжал сверкнул у лица. «Империя предала ногри. Наши воины безропотно отдавали свои жизни ради вас. Теперь я отниму вашу, но сперва заберу самое дорогое, что у вас есть», — прорычал Рукх, глядя на Трауна, и плотнее прижал кинжал к горлу капитана. В тот момент лицо всегда невозмутимого гранд-адмирала исказила гримаса ужаса и отчаяния.

— Странно, что он угрожал мне, — пожал плечами Пеллеон. — Конечно, вам небезразличны судьбы подчиненных, особенно экипажа «Химеры», но предполагать, что моя кончина произведет на вас впечатление… Глупый поступок. Было бы логичнее, простите, напасть на вас.

Сидя в безопасности в кабинете гранд-адмирала, можно легко рассуждать о случившемся, но тогда, на мостике, Пеллеону было не до размышлений. Ему повезло, что кто-то из охраны догадался загодя выставить караул в составе двух штурмовиков на случай внештатной ситуации. Если бы не их быстрая реакция и его собственное проворство, на одного кореллианца, павшего в боях за Империю, стало бы больше. 

— Вы так уверены, что ваша жизнь для меня — пустяк? — тоном экзаменатора, дающего последний шанс глупому кадету, спросил Траун.

— Я полагаю, вы бы огорчились, если бы он убил меня, но я не играю сколько-нибудь серьезной роли в вашей кампании. Меня можно заменить, капитан Квентон с легкостью займет мое место.

Губы Трауна сжались в тонкую линию — верный признак недовольства. Пеллеон предположил, что его не обрадовала предложенная кандидатура. 

— Уверяю, все совсем не так, — вздохнул гранд-адмирал. — Верно, Империя недолго бы оплакивала вашу смерть, но для меня она стала бы невосполнимой утратой.

Странно, подумалось Пеллеону, что он разделил себя и Империю. Обычно все мысли и чувства гранд-адмирала были направлены только на благо государства, а его воля являлась продолжением воли Империи. Но сейчас слова исходили лично от Трауна, без рангов и званий. В нем не было привычной уверенности, напротив, он словно бы колебался между необходимостью обсудить нечто важное и страстным желанием промолчать. В итоге победило первое.

— Капитан, продуктивность нашей совместной работы, даже сам факт ее продолжения, находятся под угрозой. Я эмоционально скомпрометирован по отношению к вам, — сообщил гранд-адмирал.

Сердце Пеллеона предательски екнуло. Ему приходилось бывать в подобных ситуациях, и еще ни разу они не заканчивались добром. В душе теплилась надежда на… неизвестно на что. Выбранная Трауном формулировка обычно означала наличие родственной, дружеской, любовной связи или, напротив, антагонистических чувств к кому-либо. Пеллеон совершенно точно не являлся его родственником или врагом, что сокращало выбор до двух позиций.

— Вы не могли бы уточнить, что подразумеваете под этими словами, сэр? — попросил капитан.

Траун выглядел слегка удивленным необходимостью объяснять столь очевидные вещи, понятные на интуитивном уровне всем и каждому, а в данном случае еще и получившие широкую огласку, но все же ответил: 

— Я вас люблю. Сожалею, что позволил узнать об этом Рукху и допустил разглашение информации на мостике.

Пеллеон испустил тяжкий вздох. 

Поскольку на корабле секретов нет, уже на следующий день после инцидента с ногри весь экипаж знал о его двусмысленных словах. Все, от простого солдата до капитана Квентона, судили и рядили, как давно и как именно Траун с Пеллеоном делают _это_ , хотя им хватало такта обсуждать столь насущный вопрос только за спинами тех, кого он непосредственно касался. Зато несостоявшаяся жертва ногри долгое время не подозревала о слухах. В момент опасности его больше занимало длинное острое лезвие кинжала у горла, чем обещание забрать у Трауна «самое дорогое». В пылу битвы и потом ему было чем заняться, кроме как интерпретировать слова ногри. В итоге Пеллеон оказался последним, кто узнал правду. Немного утешало то, что сидевший перед ним Траун казался таким же сконфуженным, как он сам: гранд-адмирал не знал, что делать со своими чувствами, и стыдился их неуместности. Он не бросился к капитану с поцелуями или объятиями, не преклонил колено, не предложил незамедлительно заняться сексом — только констатировал факт.

— Что ж, это… очень лестно для меня. Никогда не думал, что привлеку ваше внимание в таком ключе. Это высокая честь… — нерешительно произнес Пеллеон.

Траун сморщил нос и почти в отчаянии прервал его:

— О, пожалуйста, я же не государственную награду вам вручаю.

— Как прикажете. Оставим любезности, — Пеллон прокашлялся, набираясь смелости для главного вопроса: — Мне бы хотелось узнать о ваших дальнейших планах в связи с этой скандальной историей. Вы намерены выбрать другой флагман или перевести меня на другой корабль?

— Нет, я не собираюсь делать ни того, ни другого. О нас уже говорят, капитан, и будут говорить еще больше. Даже если мы выступим с заявлением, что имело место недопонимание и слова Рукха следует интерпретировать иначе, нам не поверят. Такова человеческая природа, — пренебрежительный тон гранд-адмирала лучше любых слов говорил о том, что он думает по этому поводу. — Поскольку наша репутация безнадежно испорчена, мы можем постараться извлечь из этого пользу. Хочу предложить вам вступить в отношения, которые выходят за рамки, закрепленные уставом.

«Прямо здесь?» — подумал Пеллеон. Нет, он, конечно, все понимал, идет война, у них очень мало времени на себя, и глупо тратить его на красивые романтические жесты, но вот так откровенно…

— Вы не обязаны давать ответ сейчас, — продолжал Траун. — Если мои суждения о вашем характере и… жизненном пути верны, это будет непростой выбор. Однако вынужден просить не затягивать с принятием решения. Я не люблю неопределенности.

Еще меньше ее любил Пеллеон. Он решил действовать быстро и не робеть. Ведь кто такой, по сути, гранд-адмирал? Такой же мужчина, как все.

— Предлагаю решить все сейчас — заявил капитан. — Я испытываю к вам глубочайшее уважение и не считаю, что мы сможем «остаться друзьями» после этого разговора. Предполагать нечто подобное глупо. И раз уж, как вы верно подметили, нашим репутациям конец, то почему бы не попробовать? 

Губы Трауна тронула вымученная улыбка.

— Интересный у вас способ строить личную жизнь, — как бы невзначай заметил он.

— В конце концов, что мы теряем? – отозвался Пеллеон. — Допустим, мы разочаруемся в привычках и личных особенностях друг друга. Не думаю, что это существенно повлияет на качество исполнения служебных обязанностей.

— Я рад, что мы пришли к согласию по этому вопросу, — теперь улыбка на губах Трауна была настоящей.

Он встал, чуть подался вперед корпусом, словно хотел обнять человека или пожать ему руку, но тут же одернул себя и сложил руки за спиной.

— Не смею вас больше задерживать, — закончил он официальным тоном.

Возвращаясь в свою каюту, Пеллеон размышлял над тем, во что его втянула горячая кореллианская кровь. Он даже не спросил, что в культуре народа Трауна включают в себя отношения. Вполне возможно, что его представления о романтике значительно отличаются от таковых у человеческой расы. «Надо будет спросить при случае», — подумал капитан. Как бы там ни было, это казалось ему более честным поступком, чем каждый день разыгрывать на мостике шараду «Между нами ничего нет».


End file.
